The purpose of this study is to determine the objective response rate to the combination of gemcitabine and paclitaxel in patients with multiple myeloma who have resistant disease or who have relapsed after conventional therapy. The study will also examine the toxicity and tolerability of the regimen and will study the correlation between bcl-2 expression and responsiveness to the proposed combination chemotherapy.